Race cars, particularly drag racing vehicles, require very expensive suspension and chassis systems. However, the vehicle is actually utilized on a track very infrequently as compared to the time a vehicle is either placed in storage or is in transport from track to track. It is not at all an uncommon occurrence for more damage to be done to the suspension and/or chassis of a vehicle during periods of non-racing such as during storage and transport than during racing itself.
Typically, owners transport their vehicles by means of a custom made trailer that includes D-rings on a mounting surface of the trailer to which nylon webbed ratchet straps having terminating hook clamps can be connected. In most cases, two criss-crossed ratchet straps will be connected to the front of the chassis and two criss-crossed ratchet straps will be connected to the back of the chassis to secure the vehicle in place during transport. However, due to either improper tightening of the ratchet straps or the inevitable elasticity of the ratchet straps which occurs due to shocks from movement and road conditions, a vehicle's suspension and/or chassis can experience excessive wear or be damaged, requiring expensive repairs or replacement. In fact, important races can be missed due to such damage, even if the vehicle was in satisfactory condition when it was strapped onto the trailer.
One prior art technique of providing better securement of the vehicle to a mounting surface of a trailer during transport (or during storage) is to place wood blocks underneath the chassis in one or more locations. As the chassis is secured by the ratchet straps and drawn down, the wood blocks should stop any further travel of the suspension. While this technique somewhat reduces up and down movement of the vehicle, the wood blocks tend to move causing the straps to loosen. In turn, damage to the suspension and/or chassis can result by the periodic and repeated movement of the suspension.
Another prior art device for securing a vehicle during transport (or during storage) is the use of rubber cushions upon which the suspension or chassis is placed such as that sold under the tradename CHASSIS SAVER marketed by Greg Carrillo Racing of Phoenix, Ariz. Typically, two or more rubber cushions are used. While the rubber cushions provide better shock absorption than hard wood blocks due to the pliability of their rubber composition, damage to the suspension and/or chassis can still occur.
Another prior art apparatus for protecting the suspension and/or the chassis of a vehicle is an inflatable stabilizer marketed under the tradename THE CHASSIS STABILIZER by T. C. Christner & Sons, Inc. of Quincy, Ill. Such devices are comprised of rubber bladders which may be placed under the suspension and/or chassis (typically in more than one location) and inflated after the car is strapped down. The air suspension provides an additional level of shock absorption caused by movement of the vehicle during transport. A valve and hose tube are provided to inflate the rubber bladder. However, such rubber bladders have numerous shortcomings. For instance, if catastrophic failure of the bladder occurs during transport, the suspension and/or chassis will incur a greater shock than if no device was utilized at all since there is no shock absorption except the air filled in the bladder. Furthermore, such prior art devices have been designed so that the inflation of the bladder will result in a dome-shaped bladder. Thus, unless the vehicle suspension and/or chassis is precisely aligned on the center of such devices, the vehicle can easily fall off such rubber mounts due to the curved surface of the bladder. Also, such prior art rubber bladders have proven non-useful for vehicles having a high suspension since due to their shapes, they can not be placed easily on wood blocks and the like which can be utilized to, in effect, raise the mounting surface. Furthermore, since no air gauge is provided, it is often difficult to properly attain proper inflation of the rubber bladders when in use.
Another disadvantage of prior art inflatable rubber bladders utilized to secure a vehicle during transport or storage is that, should the bladder fail and a tire becomes flat, the tire rims will be damaged since the effect would be the same as if they were lying directly on the ground. Prior art rubber bladders provide no additional rigid or pliable support, suspension and/or shock absorption besides the air injected into the rubber bladder. If the rubber bladder fails, all support is lost.
It is, therefore, a primary object of the present invention to provide a new and improved air suspension apparatus for protecting a vehicle suspension and/or chassis during transport or storage.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved air suspension apparatus for protecting a vehicle suspension and/or chassis during transport or storage utilizing an inflatable bladder that incorporates both a rigid plate (or bead) and a rubber pad.
It is yet a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved air suspension apparatus for protecting a vehicle suspension and/or chassis during transport or storage which can be utilized regardless of the height of the suspension of the vehicle to be secured.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved air suspension apparatus for protecting a vehicle suspension and/or chassis during transport or storage which incorporates an air pressure gauge to properly measure the level of inflation of the rubber bladder.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved air suspension apparatus for protecting a vehicle suspension and/or chassis during transport or storage which further protects tire rims should the tires of the vehicle become flat during transport or storage.